Dream A Little Dream
by AshC
Summary: Julie Taylor has a crush and she will stop at nothing to get him to notice her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Julie hated fighting with her parents but they just didn't seem to get her anymore. Truth was, she was rebelling against them more and more each day. Her dad had kicked Tim out just as they were starting to become friends. She wanted Tim as a friend. He made her feel good about herself. Even after she told her parents the truth about that night, they didn't invite him back.

"Julie Taylor, get back here right now!" Eric demanded as Julie slammed the front door.

"She is absolutely out of control," Tami shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

"We're kicking her out. She's going to learn some tough love. She can't just talk to us that way," Eric slammed his fist on the table, alarming baby Gracie. She started crying.

"We're not those kind of parents, Eric!" Tami yelled.

"I don't know what else to do, Tami. What am I supposed to do? I can't lock her in her room?"

"We'll just sleep on it," Tami thought. "It's really late."

Julie was walking down the street crying. She loved her parents, she really did. They were just so hard on her all the time. She did everything they ever asked and more. Her thoughts were interrupted by the rumbles of a truck beside her. The window rolled down.

"Taylor?" A voice asked. She turned to see Tim Riggins driving beside her.

"Hey Tim," Julie casually responded.

"It's kind of late to be walking around out here alone. You need a ride?" Tim asked.

"No, I just needed some air," Julie sighed.

"Want some company?" Tim asked.

Julie shrugged. Tim pulled his truck over and caught up with Julie.

"Want to talk about it?" Tim asked.

"You know how my parents are… Especially my dad," Julie spoke.

"What happened this time?" Tim asked.

"Dad was lecturing me about my clothes being inappropriate lately. I'm just tired of it…"

"Yeah, I have to admit I noticed you were all legs at school yesterday," Tim smiled.

"It was just a skirt. It wasn't that bad…" Julie laughed.

"Your dad just freaks out because he hears the locker room talk. That's all."

"What locker room talk?" Julie asked curiously.

"The guys have noticed your growing up. That's all."

"Do I look like I'm growing up?" Julie asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Tim laughed nervously.

"It matters to me," Julie stopped to look at him seriously.

"Yeah, you're not a little girl anymore Julie... You know that. Now you should probably turn around and go him. Stop acting like such a brat. You have parents that love you and care about you. A lot of people don't have that," Tim was annoyed.

He turned around to walk back to his truck. Julie had struck a nerve. She watched him leave in awe.Her dad was still waiting up for her when she got home.

"Tim Riggins called to let me know he saw you, and that you were okay," Eric spoke up.

"Yeah, I ran into him… He called me a brat," Julie laughed. "I'm sorry dad. I'm just dealing with a lot. I'm trying to figure out who I am on my own."

"Your mom and I love you very much, Jules. But your attitude has to change."

"I'll work on it, Dad. I promise."

The next day Julie was standing at her locker with Lois, she couldn't find her calculus homework.

"Oh my gosh, He's coming over here…" Lois squealed.

"Who?" Julie asked slightly annoyed. She looked up to see Tim Riggins heading her way.

"Julie, can we talk?" Tim asked.

"Um, yeah, sure…" Julie agreed.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I was out of line and I'm sorry…" Tim apologized.

"It's okay, really. I needed it, I think," Julie smiled at him.

"Alright, well I'll catch you later," Tim smiled before walking off to his class.

"What did Tim want?" Tyra asked walking over after seeing the two talking.

"To apologize about something he said last night," Julie smiled gazing off after him.

"You guys hung out last night? You have a crush on him, don't you?" Tyra pleaded to get more information.

"No I don't," Julie tried to convince not only Tyra but herself.

A couple weeks past and Julie was craving another run in with Tim. They hadn't spoke since he apologized but Julie really wanted to catch his attention.

"Earth to Julie," Tyra waved her hands in front of Julie's face. Julie was busy looking across the lunchroom for Tim. He wasn't in his usual spot with the other varsity football players.

"Yeah, Tyra?" Julie asked glancing back at her friend.

"He's not just gonna magically appear, ya know?" Tyra laughed.

"Who?" a deep voice asked behind the two girls.

"Hi, Tim!!" Tyra grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm great… Listen, I'm having a get together tonight… I was wondering if you two would like to come?" Tim smiled.

"I'll have to check my schedule," Julie smiled dreamily at him.

"Oh, you already have plans?" Tim asked a little disappointed.

"Nothing she can't change," Tyra grinned. "We'll be there."

"Okay, well, see you tonight," Tim winked at Julie before turning around to leave.

"Was I obvious?" Julie turned to Tyra panicking.

"No, not at all," Tyra lied to get her friend to calm down.

TBC!

I will update again later tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do I look alright?" Julie asked as she looked in Tyra's full length mirror. She was wearing a red dress. It was pretty short but she had dancer legs, and she looked amazing.

"You look hot!" Tyra grinned. "I'm just kind of curious though… What do you want from Tim?"

"I don't really know. I just like talking to him and I like how I feel when he's around…"

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you know Tim and I had a thing… He seems like he's changed some, but sometimes people can be misleading. I will support you with everything, you know that. You're my best friend… just be careful," Tyra smiled at Julie.

"Thanks, Tyra. I appreciate that," Julie hugged her best friend."Come on, lets get going,"

Tyra grabbed her purse from her dresser and the two girls headed towards Tim's. There were a couple cars in the driveway. Not as many as a typical party.

"Knock, knock!" Tyra called out as she opened the door. She and Julie looked around, noticing Street and Lyla talking on the couch and Landry and Matt were playing a video game. Landry stood and came over to greet his girlfriend. Julie scanned the room and didn't see Tim anywhere.

"Where is everyone?" Tyra asked Landry.

"This is it. We're all here. Tim wanted a small thing tonight…" Landry informed her as she took a seat next to him. Julie sat down next to Lyla.

"Hi Julie!" Lyla smiled at Julie. "You look really nice! I love that dress."

"Thanks, you look nice too… This is a really small party," Julie spoke up.

"Yeah, Tim didn't want too many people over," Jason Street told her. "How's your mom and dad?"

"They're fine. Where's Tim?" Julie asked them in a whisper.

"He went outside I think," Street told her.

"Hey Julie," Matt called out from his video game.

"Hey Matt," Julie called back.

"Y-you look really pretty," Matt blushed.

"Thanks, Matt… I'm burning up. Is there anything to drink?" Julie asked Lyla.

"Just beer I think. Help yourself," Lyla replied.

Julie walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. All beer. Big surprise. She took out a bottle and popped it open. She took a quick sip as she glanced out the window. Tim was out there making out with some rally girl. As if noticed someone watching he pulled away and turned around. Julie quickly turned around and chugged the entire beer. Tim noticed her long blonde hair and walked inside. She had popped open another beer already and made her way back to Lyla and Jason. Tyra noticed the short, brunette girl behind Tim and locked eyes with Julie. She motioned towards the door but Julie shook her head.

"Julie, I'm so glad you fit us in your schedule," Tim spoke drunkenly.

"We thought we would stop by for a minute on our way to TU," Tyra snapped.

"What's at TU?" Landry asked.

"My cousin Micah's having a frat party. It's like a whole weekend thing…" Tyra informed the group.

"Who's your friend, Tim?" Julie interrupted, the alcohol setting in.

"I'm Celeste, Tim's girlfriend," the brunette smiled. Julie smiled and chugged the rest of her beer.

"Hey Tim, do you have music, I feel like dancing," Julie stood up a little wobbily.

Tim turned on the radio for Julie.

"Nice dress," Tim whispered in her ear as she started to dance alone.

Tyra and Lyla traded glances. The guys were all in shock. Tim couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey Tim, grab me another beer," Julie begged.

Tim handed her his own. Tyra glared at him.

"Hey, Jules, we should get going…"Tyra stood up and started pulling Julie towards the door.

"I'll come too," Lyla stood up to help. Just as she did Julie fell backwards bumping her head.

"Oh, god!" Tyra and Lila screamed.

Matt and Landry stood up as Tim rushed over.

"Julie, wake up!" Tim begged.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Tyra was freaking out.

"She's gotta go to the hospital, some one call 911." Jason Street yelled.

"I'll take her, help me get her in the car," Tyra begged.

Landry jumped in the car with them. Julie was admitted into the hospital that night. She was unconcious from the drinking but when she fell back and hit her head she got a mild concussion. Tyra lied saying they had gone to that frat party and that Julie had drank a few cups of the punch which obviously had been spiked. She didn't want Julie or any of her friends to get in trouble. Julie's parents were able to bring her home the next day as long as they promised to keep her in the bed for a week to fully recover.

Julie opened her eyes and saw her dad sitting in a chair across the room reading a book.

"Dad," Julie called out.

"Hey sweetheart. You feel okay? I don't like leaving you here alone all day…" Eric was at his daughter's bedside. She saw a vase of flowers on her nightstand.

"Who are those from?" Julie asked curiously.

"The football team, actually," Eric smiled proud of his players for being so thoughtful.

There was a knock at the front door. Eric kissed his daughter's forehead before running to answer the door. Tim stood there with a bouquet of purple tulips.

"What brings you here, Riggins?" Coach asked.

"Could I see Julie for a second?" Tim asked.

"You two have seemed awfully close lately. Is there something I should be aware of?" Coach asked.

"No sir. Julie has just been a good friend to me and I wanted to return the favor," Tim told his coach a bit uneasily.

"Go on in. She just woke up from a nap. Tell her I'll be in the living room if she needs me."

Tim knocked softly on her bedroom door before entering. She looked pitiful.

"Hi," Tim smiled at her.

"Are those flowers for me?" Julie asked with a smile.

"No, I brought them for your dad actually."

Julie laughed a bit and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He handed her the flowers.

"So, who told you purple tulips were my favorite?" Julie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Saracen did, actually," Tim grinned.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Julie asked a little more serious.

"I don't have a girlfriend… I don't do girlfriends…" Tim shook his head.

"Oh," Julie said slightly embarrassed about bringing it up.

"I have to get going. I'm supposed to meet Street and Lyla…" Tim stood up uncomfortably.

"Tim? Do you think that maybe you could come back to visit tomorrow? It's kinda nice to talk to people other than mom and dad…" Julie smiled as she readjusted her pillow.

"Sure, Jules… I'll see you tomorrow," Tim smiled as he walked out of her room.

Julie smiled as she took a deep sniff of the tulips.Julie was reading a book when Tim came by the following day.

"What are you reading?" Tim asked.

"It's a biography of Natalie Wood…" Julie smiled as she put her bookmark in and softly closed the book.

"Who is that?" Tim asked taking a seat on her bed.

"My favorite actress. She was in Miracle on 34th Street, West Side Story, Splendor in the Grass…" Julie went on.

"I've never heard of any of those movies…" Tim laughed.

"Maybe we can watch one sometime," Julie suggested.

"Yeah, sure. You look a lot better today," Tim smiled as he looked around her room.

"I feel a lot better today. I'm gonna try and go to school tomorrow," Julie told him.

"That would be great. That freaky girl you sit with at lunch looks awfully lonely lately," Tim teased.

"Lois is a sweet girl," Julie laughed.

"I think your dad is starting to get freaked out about me visiting you," Tim whispered.

"Yeah, just a little…" Julie grinned.

"Listen Jules, we need to talk," Tim started. "I know you have a crush on me. I can tell…"

"I do not," Julie threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah, you do. I'm hot, I admit it… I'm just not sure what all this is. What we're doing…" Tim went on squeezing the pillow.

"I think you're a really nice guy, Tim. I like talking to you," Julie admitted.

"You're Coaches daughter though," Tim frowned. " He's been really good to me and I don't want him to hate me…"

"Why would he hate you?" Julie asked.

"Because I think you're beautiful and I can't help but look at you all the time and I've never been able to just talk to a girl the way we talk…"

"What's the problem?" Julie asked.

"I'm trouble. You know that, everyone knows that…" Tim sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Can we hang out?" Julie asked. " No labels or anything… You don't do girlfriends, remember?"

"So we hang out and then the next thing I know I'm kissing you and you're doing something you've never done before and you get all attatched and then I do something dumb and break your heart and you never speak to me again and Coach kills me… It's a lose, lose." Tim was so nervous his voice was trembling. " I gotta go."

Tim stood up and left Julie there in shock. He admitted he liked her. Through out the idea of being together but crushed every dream and hope she had…

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julie was walking down the hall towards her second period class when she saw Tim standing at his locker with a few of the other varsity players. She hadn't spoke to him in a couple days and she didn't figure they would be talking any time soon either. Her mom made her get up out of bed this morning and finally make the attempt to go to school after her injury. Tim looked up and caught her eye for a quick second before turning his eyes on someone else. Julie felt awful.

"Julie, wait up. Why are you walking so fast?" Tyra called out after her friend.

"I'm sorry, I just have to get to class," Julie spoke.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Tyra asked trying to keep up as Julie scurried down the hall.

"I'm fine. Much better…" Julie responded as she ducked into her classroom leaving Tyra confused. She shook her head and walked back down the hall.

The day seemed to drag on forever. At lunch Tyra had tried to figure out what was bothering her best friend but Julie did not want to talk about it. Tim continued to steal glances at Julie. She was really upset, he could tell.Julie decided to pass on a ride home with her dad that afternoon. She didn't want to watch football practice and she certainly didn't want to run into Tim. It was uncomfortable enough as it was. Tyra was sitting on the front door step of the Taylor home when Julie walked up her driveway.

"Julie, please talk to me. We're supposed to be best friends and I saved your ass the other night," Tyra spoke pissed that her friend wouldn't just let her help.

"It's Tim…" Julie spoke giving in.

"What about him? He's a skeez. We both know that… Take the party for example. That stupid slut Celeste… Come on, Jules. You can do much better than that."

"Tim visited me when I got released from the hospital. Twice actually. He brought me purple tulips and we talked and he was really sweet. He said that Celeste wasn't his girlfriend and he told me I was beautiful and different from other girls but we couldn't be more than friends…" Julie started crying.

"Julie, come on, sweetie! It's Tim Riggins for gods sake. He doesn't deserve any of your tears and he certainly doesn't deserve you…" Tyra said as she hugged her friend.

As if on perfect queue, Tim's truck pulled up to the curb, followed by Eric pulling into the driveway. Tyra just glared at Tim. He could see that Julie has been crying.

"I invited Tim to dinner," Coach smiled thinking it would cheer Julie up.

"Actually, Julie and I have a big project due tomorrow and I invited her to eat at my place," Tyra spoke up.

"Why don't you stay and eat too?" Eric asked Tyra. Tim gave her a pleading look.

"Fine," Tyra agreed as she followed Julie into the house.

When Tami finally got home, Tyra and Julie were at the table doing homework and Eric and Tim were watching old game tapes.

"A little help?" Tami asked as she set some groceries on the counter. Eric and Tim jumped up to help her.

"I was thinking we could grill some burgers…" Eric started. "Give me a hand, Tim, would ya?"

Tim followed Eric outside. Once they were out the door, Eric closed the door.

"So, what were you wanting to talk to me about?" Eric asked.

"Well, Coach, this is kind of embarrassing and a little awkward… I have feelings for your daughter," Tim announced. Eric's face tightened a bit. He had a feeling this was coming but he was hoping it wouldn't.

"What kind of feelings?" Eric asked as began putting the burgers on the grill.

"I'm not really sure, sir. It's different from what I'm used to. I usually don't have feelings for girls but something about Julie is just different…"

"Does she have the same feelings?" Eric asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes sir, I'm almost positive she does. I just don't want to hurt her and I tried to explain that to her the other day that we would be better off as friends… but I think I hurt her worse," Tim sounded truly upset.

"What exactly are you wanting me to say or do?" Eric asked uneasily.

"I thought maybe you could give me some advice or something. You're the only person I know who is in a stable relationship and I respect enough to ask your opinion…"

"I feel like maybe it's a conflict of interest being that she is my daughter," Eric spoke. "And being that you're my football player and I know you and how you act…"

"I should just stay away then?" Tim asked.

"I think maybe you should let me talk to Julie and I will decide what I think after that…" Eric informed Tim. "Meet me in my office tomorrow morning."

Tim nodded and that was that. They didn't mention it again that night.

To Be Continued! I promise to update again tonight. Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Tyra and Tim had left the Taylor's, Eric turned his eyes towards his daughter. She was sitting on the couch reading a novel. She appeared to be very caught up in what she was reading. Eric took a seat next to her on the couch while Tami cleaned the kitchen.

"Julie, I had a talk with Tim today," Eric started as he took Julie's book from her hands.

"That should have been enlightening," Julie rolled her eyes, reaching for the book.

"I'm serious… What's going on between the two of you?"

Tami looked on from the kitchen, curiously.

"There isn't anything. Tim should have told you that."

"Actually, he told me something different. Do you have feelings for that boy?" Eric asked, not wanting to hear the truth.

"Why would I tell you that? It's personal and private," Julie screamed, standing to leave.

"Tim likes you. He wants my permission to be with you…" Eric sighed.

"W-what did you say?" Julie asked in shock.

"I said I would talk to you first… I don't have to tell you he's bad news and you're probably gonna have a broken heart…"

"It's fine. I can deal with it. Thank you, dad!" Julie squealed as she ran and hugged her mom before running to her room.

"You never cease to amaze me," Tami grinned from the kitchen.

"You don't think I made a mistake?" Eric asked.

"Tim has had a tough life… Maybe Julie could do some good," Tami smiled.

"Tim moves fast… I should have said no," Eric shook his head.

"Julie is a smart girl. We raised her well… Have some faith that she will make the right decisions…"

"Alright," Eric gave in not looking forward to the next morning.

The next morning came quicker than Eric hoped for. When he walked up to his office, he saw Tim already waiting for him.

"Morning, Coach," Tim stood as Eric entered.

"Riggins," Coach replied. "I didn't know you were capable of being early for anything…"

"Yes sir. I mean I can when it's important to me," Tim replied nervously.

"You can date my daughter," Eric announced. Tim broke into a smile. Eric held up his finger.

"However, there are a few ground rules."

"I'll do anything…" Tim agreed.

"Your dates will be at my house to start out with… And well, that's all I came up with so far, but I'm sure I will come up with more…"

"Alright," Tim grinned anxious to find Julie.

"Alright, get out of here," Eric smiled uneasily.

Tim darted out the door. He didn't see Julie until lunch time. He thought he knew where her classes were but for some reason he never seemed to find her. He was going crazy. She sat at her usual table. Tyra was next to her and Lois across from them.

"Julie," he smiled as he walked towards her. Julie smiled at him.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," Julie grinned.

"I needed to ask you something," Tim spoke as he took a bite of his lunch. Tyra rolled her eyes as Lois sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Sure," Julie replied again.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight?" Tim asked.

"Sure," Julie replied again.

"Your dad said we had to stay at your house to hang out…"

"He did?" Julie asked with embarrassment.

"It's cool though, I don't mind," Tim continued eating.

"How's Celeste?" Tyra asked coldly.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Tim shrugged.

"Who's Celeste?" Lois asked oblivious of what was going on.

"Doesn't matter," Julie replied. Tim reached for her hand next to his.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tyra stood up, picked up her tray and walked over to where Landry was sitting with the football players.

"What's going on with Riggins and Julie?" Smash asked.

"Apparently they are dating now," Tyra rolled her eyes.

"What? Does Coach know?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Tyra replied.

The lunch bell rang and the football team watched in shock as Tim Riggins and Julie Taylor walked from the lunch room, hand in hand.

"I hate these stupid, sappy movies," Julie laughed as she and Tim watched t.v. in the living room.

"What?" Tim asked in shock.

"I thought all girls liked this crap. That's the reason I got it."

"Nope, not me…"

"Well what do you like?" Tim asked as he slid closer to her.

"I like you," Julie grinned.

Tim smiled back at her as leaned down to kiss her. Eric cleared his throat from the kitchen. Julie and Tim jumped a part. Eric walked back to his room.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Julie whispered in embarrassment.

"No, it's cool. I think it's cool that your dad cares about you so much."

"Grass is always greener on the other side, huh?" Julie laughed.

"I kind of like the side I'm on right now," Tim winked at her as she playfully nudged him.

"There's a game tomorrow," Julie brought up.

"Yeah… Will you be there?" Tim asked.

"I'm always at the games. You should know that by now."

"We usually have parties after…"

"I know. I usually come to those too," Julie laughed.

"Go with me?"

"Of course."

The next day at school, the news had spread rapidly. Everyone knew Tim and Julie were together. Everyone was shocked. The Panthers went on to play an amazing game. They won by 3. After the game, Tim waited for Coach. He was walking to his car with his wife.

"Coach! Ms. Coach," Tim called out. They turned around.

"Good game tonight," Tami congratulated him.

"Shouldn't you be getting to that party?" Eric asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about… I wanted to see if Julie could come with me.."

"I don't think…" Eric started only to be cut off by his wife.

"That would be great Tim. You can ask her… She went to eat at Applebees with Lois…"

"Thanks," Tim grinned before turning towards his truck.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want them to date…" Eric muttered under his breath.

TBC


End file.
